


Supercorp Shorts

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: One-shots filled with Maggie being the only one with working gaydar, Kara being a ball of sunshine, Alex being the protective older sister, and Lena being such a cute badass little bean.Chapter 1- Ten Bucks We've Got A Gay Luthor On Our HandsChapter 2- Did You Really Forget The Popcorn Over Some Red Lipstick?Chapter 3- Kara "I Don't Let You Stand Behind No Man" DanversChapter 4- Lena, Don't You Dare Put Your Leg Where I Think It's GoingChapter 5- Let's Put It All Behind Us (Even The Glasses)Chapter 6- ILYFL Does Not Mean What You Think It MeansChapter 7- Shit We Shouldn't Have Done This In A Group ChatChapter 8- Halloween Is Not Your Holiday KaraChapter 9- She Almost Let Go Until I Held OnChapter 10- Tickling Never Felt So Good





	1. Honestly I Think Your Gaydar Is Malfunctioning

“Ten bucks Little Luthor is gay.” Maggie said out of the blue.

“No way, Mags.” Alex just looked at her confusedly.

“Another ten says she’s in love with your sister.” Alex shot her an incredulous look. 

“Oh, Danvers, tell me you’re not as oblivious to the situation as Kara. Lena literally makes her blush every five seconds that you’d think that was Kara’s natural skin tone!”

“They’re just friends.” Kara’s super hearing tuned into Alex’s words and she sauntered over to join the couple at the bar, leaving Lena to set up her next pool shot. 

“Who’s just friends?

“You and Little Luthor.” Maggie chimed in.

“Yeh, but I don’t understand. Did you think we were… something else?”

“Kara, sweetie, oh you blind idiot.”

“What?”

“Nothing! Just ignore what Maggie’s saying.” Kara turned to Maggie with skepticism.

“Are you implying that Lena likes me?”

Maggie just rose her eyebrows and shrugged.

“Pftttt no. Lena isn’t even gay and anyways she wouldn’t go for someone like me. She’s way out of my league and she’s smart and she’s funny and gorgeous and…”

“Wait, Kara, you are gay?”

“Uhhh…”

“How did I not know this about my baby sister?” Maggie then took the conversation back over.

“Sorry, babe, your gaydar sucks since it's relatively new. But that doesn’t matter because now Lena doesn’t have to worry about her feelings being one-sided. You should walk over to her right now Little Danvers. Just ask her out. Problem solved.” Kara just spluttered, trying to search for any word, any words at all.

“I don’t have a crush on her!”

“Sure, and I’m into dudes.” Maggie stated, annoyed.

“Okay, maybe I have a slight crush.”

“Slight, she says.”

“Whatever. I’m not telling her that I like…” Lena chose this exact moment to appear in front of her. Kara nearly swore, hoping she didn’t overhear too much.

“Who do you like?” Well, at least she didn’t know that it was her they were talking about.

“Oh, uhhh, hi Lee. We weren’t talking about that, I uhh nope I don’t like anyone.”

“She has a crush on one of the Superfriends!” Maggie yelled over the now noisy bar.

“That name is awful and I despise our group being called that.” Alex said more to herself than anyone else. 

“Ooh, is it Winn or James?” Lena questioned Kara, still oblivious.

“Neither!” Kara interjected with too much force behind her voice.

“Well, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, it’s neither of them.” Kara said indignantly with that signature pout.

“That only leaves Maggie though and she’s dating your sister.”

“God, these two are morons. Useless gays, I tell you.” Maggie elbowed Alex trying to get her attention. But then Kara spoke up quickly.

“There’s one other person in the Superfriends.” 

“Kara, you’ve introduced me to everyone in your group! There’s no one else.” Alex finally had enough of this conversation as it was giving her whiplash to listen to these two.

“Oh for God’s sake Lena, you’re part of the group.” Alex now had a scowl plastered back on her face.

“I am?”

“Yes, Little Luthor.” Maggie then smirked. “We love you. Some of us more than others though…” 

“You’re dead to me Maggie.” Kara said into Maggie’s ear, certain that Lena couldn’t hear her comment.

“Awh you guys! I didn’t know you thought of me as one of your group. That’s so sweet and I could just… Kara.

“I told you it wasn’t Winn or James.”


	2. Popcorn Kernels And Lipstick Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena were asked to make the popcorn for Game Night.
> 
> One bag of popcorn only takes a minute and a half.
> 
> So why are they gone for nearly ten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh it's kind of a stupid one but I like it.

It was game night at Lena’s apartment. Winn and James sat on the ground in front of the coffee table. Maggie and Alex were cuddled up on one couch. Lena and Kara had been on the other couch, but they had disappeared ten minutes ago to make popcorn. However, the four others took this time to discuss them while they were gone.

“Okay, something is definitely going on between those two! They’ve been sneaking around together and sneaking glances at each other. Honestly, they must think we’re all blind!” Alex whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

“I know!” Winn said back.

“I don’t see it.” Came from James.

“Of course you don’t. But I don’t care because we’re confronting them. Today.” Maggie needed her suspicions confirmed. She made a bet on this and she loved proving people wrong.

“As in right now?” Alex questioned.

“They’ve been gone what, ten minutes now? Popcorn does not take that long to make.

“You’re right!” The whispering was now over as Alex shouted loud enough to be heard. “Hey, Kara?” There was a brief five seconds of silence before they heard a response.

“Yes?” Kara said seemingly breathless.

“How’s the popcorn coming along?”

“It’s uhh almost done I just uhh spilled a bunch of kernels on the ground and Lena’s helping me pick them up.” Alex turned to the group.

“Did you guys hear anything spill?” Then, back to the general direction of the kitchen so her voice would carry loud enough for Lena and Kara to hear. “Because I sure as hell didn’t hear anything spill.” She emphasized the word didn’t as she spoke.

“Oh, we’ve so caught them.” Maggie interjected. But before long, Kara and Lena came back with Kara trailing behind Lena far enough that Lena made it to the couch before her. Kara was about to sit when she was confronted.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Yes, Alex?”

“Where’s the popcorn?”

Lena and Kara just shared a look before they remained in silence, not daring to give anything away, even though everyone knew what they were doing in that kitchen just a few minutes earlier.

“Ha. I’ll go get it, sis.” Alex removed herself from Maggie’s hold and as she walked by the two idiots in love she noticed something. But it wasn’t until she was at the kitchen door that she shouted something that made both girls immediately become flustered. 

“You’ve got some lipstick on your neck by the way, Kara.” Alex and Maggie exchanged smug looks but that was all that would be said about Lena and Kara’s now known relationship for the rest of the night. However, just as Kara and Lena’s blushing faces had simmered down to only a dusting of pink,

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN MAKE THE POPCORN?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry most of my fics are going to be ending with dialogue. I like cutting things off and not knowing where they're going next. Only a one-shot though.


	3. I Dare You To Let Me Watch You Move In Front Of Your Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Lena don't stand behind no man :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short read :/ i've got other fics going up today.

Kara watched from her desk. She watched the meeting held between Lena and James and Alex about their secret deal with the DEO. Alex told the two that they had to sign more NDA’s and other boring stuff. So, Kara tuned out. But something was also bothering her.

She had noticed James getting increasingly annoyed and frustrated, and therefore he kept stepping forwards. And Lena was obscured from Alex’s view because of this. Kara thought James was just being rude of course and decided to do something about it.

She got up from her chair and approached the large glass office. Once she pushed the doors open, she was met with confused glances from Alex and Lena. James, however, continued to talk. It was almost as if she had gone unnoticed. Alex’s gaze followed Kara as the reporter walked over towards her best friend. Once she reached her, she placed her hands on her shoulders and shifted her to the right and forward so that she would be next to James and slightly in front of him. This caused James to finally look at her, confused. But, Kara didn’t pay him any attention this time. She simply glanced up at Alex and then back to Lena.

“You don’t stand behind any man.” She made the move to walk away. “Carry on.”

And she smiled as she heard Alex’s barely stifled laugh from behind, Lena’s not so concealed beating of her heart, and Jame’s quiet ‘huh?’” There was nothing like leaving a room speechless in the name of feminism. And of course, standing up for the love of her… best friend, she means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants another short today? Anyone? Lmao


	4. Get Your Leg Away From My... Lena!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhh… Why are you all in my fucking house?” Lena looked between the group. She had just come back from work, opened her door, and saw the offending people that had left the door unlocked.
> 
> “We were out of ummmm… space.” Alex said before anyone else could get anything in.
> 
> “Space. Yes.” Winn echoes and Maggie facepalms so hard that Lena almost catches it out of the corner of her eye.
> 
> “Space to do what exactly?” The young Luthor asked.
> 
> “TWISTER!” This time it was Kara who was interjecting.
> 
> “Twister?” Lena says seriously.
> 
> “Yes, exactly that! It was getting cramped in Kara’s living room so we decided to play here because you have so much space.” Alex was struggling for her words.
> 
> “Uh huh.” Of course, Lena didn’t buy this at all. But, she was willing to go along with. “So where’s the game then?”
> 
> OR
> 
> Lena and Kara play Twister and find themselves in really (really) awkward positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh this one makes me smileeeee

“Uhh… Why are you all in my fucking house?” Lena looked between the group. She had just come back from work, opened her door, and saw the offending people that had left the door unlocked.

“We were out of ummmm… space.” Alex said before anyone else could get anything in.

“Space. Yes.” Winn echoes and Maggie facepalms so hard that Lena almost catches it out of the corner of her eye.

“Space do do what exactly?” The young Luthor asked.

“TWISTER!” This time it was Kara who was interjecting.

“Twister?” Lena says seriously.

“Yes exactly that! It was getting cramped in Kara’s living room so we decided to play here because you have so much space.” Alex was struggling for her words.

“Uh huh.” Of course, Lena didn’t buy this at all. But, she was willing to go along with. “So where’s the game then?”

“Fuck why don’t we just tell-” Maggie whispered loudly to Kara, but was quickly elbowed in the ribs.

“What Maggie meant to say was that we were in such a rush to get here that we forgot the game in our excitement!” Kara sounded like she believed herself. It was hilarious to Lena.

“Yeh so maybe we should just do something else instead?” Alex spoke up quickly before things escalated any further. 

“Oh you mean like spend time in the giant indoor hot tub that happens to be down the hall?”

“We’re really disappointed honestly, but a hot tub I’m sure is just as fun.” Winn was about as subtle as a junior mint in a bowl of mike and ikes. Lena still took the whole situation in stride.

“Well you know what I just remembered?” Lena’s eyes were mischievous and her smile was wide.

“What Lena?” Kara looks hopeful that she believed their lie after all.

“I think I have Twister in my games cabinet! Let me go grab it.” Lena disappears and she can barely conceal her laughing as she walks into the other room.

“Well fuck, you guys. We should’ve just told her we came for the hot tub.” Maggie does not want to play Twister especially when she could be in some soothing water instead.

“It’s too late now, Mags. But we can’t keep using her for the hot tub guys.” Alex tries to whisper.

Lena comes back into the room just as Alex finishes speaking. “I found it!”

“Haha great.” Alex tries to put on a mask of enthusiasm. But the facade doesn’t hold and everyone in the room groans.”

They begin to play the game. Eventually, Lena and Kara end up really tangled and Winn and Alex are out. Maggie was in control of the spinner because she refused to play. Alex and Winn went into the kitchen to grab snacks. Maggie is barely paying attention though. She shouts out a color that leaves Kara and Lena in more of an awkward position than they were before somehow. Lena is below Kara with one leg on Green and one on Blue. One of her arms is also on Blue with the other on Yellow. Kara has a foot on Green and another foot on the Blue that she shares with Lena so she’s hovering over her. Her other two arms on sharing spaces with Lena’s arms. It’s really uncomfortable for both of them because somehow Red was never called. Then, Maggie turns to look at her phone, not caring that she’s barely paying attention. Lena takes this opportunity to whisper to Kara.

“Alright Kara, I’m cramping up but I’m not a loser. So spill it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You guys came over for the hot tub again didn’t you?”

“Pfft no that’s not true!”

“Oh well, maybe you need a little motivation to tell me the truth?” Kara cocks her head to the side in confusion. But the confusion doesn’t last long. Lena moves her leg so it slots further up in between Kara’s thighs.

“Lena are you serious?” Kara blushes a million shades darker than she already was.

“I’m being quite serious. If I’m going to be in an uncomfortable position with my face nearly pressed against your boobs then you get to have a problem too.”

“Well, I’m not giving in. I never lose twister.” Kara says that matter of factly, but that doesn’t deter Lena.

“Funny, neither do I.” 

“Stop pushing your leg against... Lena!”

“Admit it Kara and I’ll drop.”

“I’ll make you drop anyways.”

Kara surges forward to capture her lips despite the awkward angle the two of them are at. They fall to the ground and Maggie nearly chokes. Alex and Winn who had just come back into the room, are now staring at them in shock. Lena stops their kiss and tries to roll out from under Kara but she had pinned her arms down after they had fallen.

“So since you’re the one who made us fall I’m going to assume that I was right and you guys came here for the hot tub.”

“Shut up, Lee.” Kara cuts Lena’s protests off with a kiss. She just can’t believe her idea of Twister turned into one of their many firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought of that ;) im not entirely sure how twister works since ive only played a few times but lmao whoops i wrote this anyways


	5. Let's Leave It Where It Belongs So We Can Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t see her walking towards her. Doesn’t see the way she picks up her reading glasses and holds them behind her back. Doesn’t see that she’s walking closer and closer and closer to her.
> 
> Kara is still and unmoving, wondering why the youngest Luthor has stopped thanking her for saving her when the lab caught fire, and was now walking towards her slow but fast enough to make her heart race.
> 
> OR
> 
> Lena knows Kara is Supergirl but Kara doesn't know. So, she tells her. She tells her so that she can also tell her the one thing that hurts her so much. She's in love with her. And if she's rejected, she'll know it's not because there were any secrets between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glasses are not a good disguise. I don't care what anyone says.

She doesn’t see her walking towards her. Doesn’t see the way she picks up her reading glasses and holds them behind her back. Doesn’t see that she’s walking closer and closer and closer to her.

Kara is still and unmoving, wondering why the youngest Luthor has stopped thanking her for saving her when the lab caught fire, and was now walking towards her slow but fast enough to make her heart race.

Lena had to know. She had to know now or their friendship wouldn’t survive. She needed to know that she had been saved by her best friend. Because she needed to admit something to her as well. And she wanted to have everything out on the table. So she walked forwards, eyes on nothing but the Kryptonian in front of her. She was sure. All she had to do was confirm it with Kara.

Kara watched Lena stop just inches away from her. She could see this look in Lena’s eyes but she couldn’t describe it, so she didn’t dare say anything. She looked away because now the green was swallowing her whole and she couldn’t let Lena know that this was killing her. Looking into her eyes and not being able to say I love you. Because she loved her best friend. But she wanted to be more than that.

Lena removes her hands from behind her back as Kara’s eyes are diverted elsewhere. She takes this opportunity to reach up and open the glasses so that she can place them on Kara’s face. So when Kara feels the glasses sliding up her nose and against her ears, a small gasp is let out.

Kara turns back to look at Lena. Wondering why she had done what she had just done. But her answer came without asking.

“Kara, I had to. I had to know it was you. I can’t have any secrets between us when I tell you this. I need to know that any possible reason you have of rejecting me right now is not because of Supergirl. I need to know that if what I say isn’t something you can handle, that it’s you Kara. Because I couldn’t live with myself if I told you when you were Supergirl and then you hated me as her and then had to pretend to not know what I said when you are Kara Danvers. So, I’m going to tell you my secret now. If I lose Supergirl, I lose you too. But it doesn’t matter because my heart hurts too much when I’m with you not to share this.”

“Lena you would never lose me.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say. It’s life changing.”

“Well, you’ve changed my life already. Made me a better hero, a better human. There’s no way you could ever change my life for the worst. There’s just no-

“Kara, I’m in love with you. And I know maybe it’s obvious since I flirt with you all the time and make comments and jokes in hopes that you’ll see me. Because being noticed by you, Kara Danvers, is all I’ve ever wanted. I mean you do notice me and see me, more than anyone that ever has, but not in the way I want, need. I need you. I need you to be more. And now I’m rambling kind of like you because I have no idea what to say and you’re my favorite person and I don’t know what I’m going to do when I lose you. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? Just forget it. Forget I said anything, I change my mind, I can’t lose you. I’d rather be alone than lose you.”

“Lena.”

“I’m sorry I’ve said too much but I couldn’t hold it in anymore. It was too much and-“

“Lena.”

“I know I know I should’ve just waited and-“

“Lena!”

“What?

“I love you too. And no not just as a friend, a best friend even. I mean as you. I love you. You’re Lena Luthor. You’re the best person I’ve ever known. You see the good in everything and you see the good in me. You’ve helped me in so many ways as both Kara and Supergirl. But I never confessed my feelings because I’ve had to keep this huge secret and had I known that you knew- oh gosh now I’m the one rambling so I’m sorry about that but-“

“But you love me...”

“I do.”

“Then let’s leave it at that.”

“We’ll leave it at that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this kind of sad at first? Honestly not sure


	6. ILYFL- I Love You For Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does something.... drastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) you're gonna love this

Every single one of the Superfriends (minus Lena) was gathered around the DEO table, when Mon-El appeared. They were discussing tactics for their next mission to defeat an alien who last week appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and he decided to interrupt by talking about his relationship with Kara, again.

Anytime someone so much as mentioned her name, he went on a rant about how amazing she was and blah blah blah. But everyone at that table knew that Kara did not want anything to do with Mon-El anymore. He had cheated on her and Mon-El thought that she didn’t know. But Lena was the one who told her after she saw him kissing another girl in an upscale bar where she had been with Jess discussing a possible new CFO. 

Kara was devastated at first, and Lena had been there to comfort her. But then she realized, that she had only been with him because he reminded her of home. He was the only one who could understand a great loss like that. That’s what she had thought anyways until her time with Lena grew and she learned more about her and realized she too had pain. But Kara didn’t want to be with her because of that. She wanted to be with her because she was so much more than her pain. So, Kara decided that now was the time to act. While Mon-El was covering his ass and showering Kara in similar praise that she knows was used to pick up that girl at the bar, she pulls out her phone and begins to type. A second later, Mon-El’s phone rings.

He stops his rant and looks up, smiling, but Kara is about to make that smile disappear. 

“Awh, Kara, ILYFL2.”

“What?” Maggie questions confused, making a slightly awkward face while trying not to laugh because she’s not sure what Kara meant but knows there must be a reason Mon-El is smiling like an idiot.

“It means I love you for life.” Mon-El states proudly as if it weren’t a compliment but something he deserved.

“No it doesn’t.” Kara says nonchalantly, her mouth shaped in a line. Mon-El glances at Kara then, and he seems uncomfortable to say the least.

“Kar-bear, what’s it mean then?” 

“It means ‘I’m leaving you for Lena.” Mon-El’s face fell immediately in confusion, then soon reverted to anger. But everyone else was laughing so hard that they nearly fell over. They all knew this was coming, but they were not expecting Kara to break up with him in such a public way while also professing her love for a certain CEO. 

Alex and Maggie were the first ones to speak after the laughing had almost died down and Mon-El had stormed out in embarrassment. 

“Sis, if I didn’t think you were badass before, p.s I didn’t, that was the something that I needed to prove me wrong. You came out, and you left an asshole with just five words.” Kara just patted her sisters shoulder before the laughter built up again and she had to walk away before she said something about that asshole. But Maggie ended up doing just that, whispering to Kara, while never breaking her stride.

“Now you can punt that dick into the sun and all the other ones since you’ve switched to the right team.” 

Kara blushed, but she stood triumphantly while all the other Superfriends were still recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ilyfl lmaoooooooooo thank god lenas name started with an l


	7. Revelations That A Big Sister Should Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out about our two favorite beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes this is standalone. it has nothing to do with my groupchat series. it just uses the same usernames. i couldnt incorporate this one bc it didnt go along with the timeline of it. but i sitll wanted to share. omg ima stop talking now i cant type

gaydanvers: god Lena why are you so bipolar

llbean: cállate Alex you don’t know my life

gaydanvers: ooh and she’s bilingual too

lildanvers: that’s not the only other bi she is 

gaydanvers: KSLJEGKJE

gaydanvers: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS KARA DANVERS

llbean: really Kara did you have to

lildanvers: it was an involuntary reaction

maggic: can’t wait for this show

lildanvers: well umm you see

gaydanvers: oh yes kara i can clearly see what’s been going on here. can’t believe this is the way you told me and now i owe Winn $50

gaydanvers: honestly ive had it with you two lying to me! anything else you wish to get off your chest?

llbean: the only thing I want to get off my chest is the massive hicky your sister left there 

gaydanvers: LUTHOR I WILL KILL YOU

maggic: woah babe let’s take it easy now, tone it down

maggic: also i kinda told them to tell you today, like somehow incorporate it into the conversation and boy did Little Danvers deliver with THAT perfect timing

gaydanvers: how long have you known?!!?!?!

maggic: ….a few months

gaydanvers: a few months!? Ive only known a few weeks and ive tried to get them to admit it

gaydanvers: how did you get them to say something?

maggic: i may or may not have some blakmailable material on them and i threatened to tell you about it unless they told you about their relationship

gaydanvers: makes sense but what do you have on them?

llbean: maybe you shouldn’t tell her 

llbean: id rather not get my ass kicked twice because im pretty sure alex is going to for this as well as for that comment i made earlier 

gaydanvers: kara…

lildanvers: no alex don’t type my name like that you know ill just get nervous and end up telling you everything and trust me you dont want to know

llbean: trust me you really dont

gaydanvers: can it Luthor. Kara…

lildanvers: fine. Lena and i may have done some stuff on your bed…

gaydanvers: my bed? the bed i own? the bed in my apartment? the one i share with maggie? the bed made for only me and maggie?

gaydanvers: babe?!?!?!

maggic: i told you that you didn’t want to know but trust me youre lucky you didnt see what was happening

maggic: you and i dont even take things to THAT level. Im scarred after seeing your little sister like that 

maggic: i mean she was

gaydanvers: do not type anything else if you want me to continue being your girlfriend


	8. Why The Fuck Is Supergirl, Supergirl, For Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex nearly loses her mind at the sight in front of her.
> 
> Kara Danvers is wearing the Supergirl suit... as a Halloween costume.
> 
> She was going to kill her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I'm releasing a Halloween fic in January plz just be happy that im releasing another shorttttt bro im stressed af dudes okay im sorry enjoy im done ranting i love u all

“Really? You’re kidding me?” Alex shot Kara an unimpressed look as she approached her. They were at the L-Corp Halloween Gala where everyone was dressed in their best costumes considering they were all very rich and could afford to splurge on something as trivial as Halloween. Well, besides Kara of course, who waltzed over to Alex, who was wearing a Batgirl costume, in full Supergirl gear.

“What?” Kara just shrugged.

“You’re dressed as Supergirl… for Halloween…”

“And, your point?”

“YOU ARE SUPERGIRL!” Alex yelled in a hushed yet angry whisper.

“Well, I know that silly. With all the money I’ve been spending on takeout, I couldn’t afford to get a costume this year.

“And so your brilliant idea was to… was to wear your supergirl suit!?” Alex just huffed and pressed a hand to her head as if she were in pain.

“It’s not like anyone here is going to think I’m actually her! I have my glasses on.”

“Oh yes Kara, “ Alex stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “because wearing glasses is SUCH a great disguise.” The sarcasm was lost on Kara.

“I know I’m unrecognizable!” The unimpressed look from earlier had returned on Alex’s face. “Why are you giving me that look, Alex?”

“If I can tell that you’re both Supergirl and Kara Danvers, I guarantee that anyone you go up to will see the same thing and then this party will be turned into an NDA signing after-show special!”

“Will not!” Kara’s signature pout and crinkle appeared. Alex didn’t seem the least bit affected by it and just stared at her sister. “Fine! Look, there’s Lena, I’ll go talk to her!” Alex just mumbled something to herself in disapproval as Kara walked away and towards the CEO by the food table who was dressed as Wonder Woman.

“Hey Lena!”

“Kara!” The CEO smiled at her best friend approaching her, it was a smile that was reserved specifically for her. “Thanks for coming to my Halloween party. I know it’s a little much for L-Corp but anyways… I see you’re in costume too!”

“Yes, I’m Supergirl!”

“Well, I already knew that.” Lena laughed.

“I don’t remember telling you who I was coming as?”

“Wait, you were talking about your costume? I mean, come on Kara, that much was obvious when you walked over here.” Kara just stood there for a second, unable to find the words to explain how sorry she was for not telling Lena who she really was, but then she saw that Lena’s features were soft and there was no evident anger on her face.

“You knew?”

“Well Kara, it’s just glasses. Honestly, with the amount of time I’ve spent with ‘the both of you’ I’d have to be blind not to see it.”

“Right, ugh. I’ll be back. Thanks for inviting me by the way.” Lena watched as Kara turned, a frown appearing on her face. But she let it go and continued to talk with some of her other guests. Just as she began a conversation with them, Kara had also made her way over to Alex looking like a guilty puppy with its tail between its legs. A smug look crossed over Alex’s face as she stood there with her arms crossed. Kara came to stand next to her finally and that’s when she began to speak.

“She knows your literally Supergirl, doesn’t she?”

“Isn’t Maggie supposed to be here already?” Kara said with a bit of spice in her voice. 

Alex just laughed as Kara glared and pouted and tried to divert the subject away from her screw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i love oblivious kara shes my fav


	9. I'll Hold You In My Arms Until You Tell Me You'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Suicide in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one time Kara called Lena like a sister made me sad and this is what developed out of it.

“Kara, please.” Lena was begging at this point. But it was no use. Because Kara was never going to let her do this. She could jump and she knew that maybe she’d fall for a second but would eventually find herself in the arms of a certain Super. Supergirl. Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El. Those name didn’t apply to this matter. In this situation, she was just her hero. And in a way she needed to be saved. But the pain of losing the only family she had left in all in one day, was too much. She may have hated Lex and Lillian, but they shared her last name and her DNA, and that was something to Lena. 

It didn’t matter anymore, though. She jumped anyway. Maybe just for a second she would regret her decision so she wouldn’t have to squirm in the arms that caught her. But once she felt herself held tightly, she tried her hardest to break loose. She didn’t want anything more. She had nothing left. Or... 

“Lena, please don’t ever jump again. I love you. Please, Lena, stop moving! I’ve got you. I know how much pain you’re in, I’ve lived it myself, and I wanted so badly to end it all sometimes. But I can’t let you go. I will never let you go.”

“Why not? I have nothing left.”

“Lena, you have me. You’ll always have me.”

“And you have Mike or Mon-El or whatever.”

“Lena...”

“Let me fall.”

“No.”

“Kara, I said let me fall.”

“I’d rather be filled in a room with Kryptonite than let myself drop you. I don’t care how long I’ll have to fly even if it means all night. But I’m not putting you down because I can’t let you kill yourself.”

“Kara..” She’s trying so hard not to cry.

“I love you.”

“No you don’t. You love him.”

“I love you.”

“Stop saying that. You don’t mean it in the way that would make me regret my decision to jump. When you put me down and you’re tired, I’m going to find a way to leave this world. There’s no one left here for me.”

“I. Love. You.”

“Kara please stop saying it! I don’t want to hear anymore please.”

Kara slowly lowers them to the ground. They’re in the middle of nowhere. It’s pitch black out but Lena can see they’ve landed on a gravel and dirt road, surrounded by fields of wild grass. Lena is no longer in Kara’s arms, but Kara still holds onto Lena by her wrists. 

“I love you.”

“Goddamn it Ka-!”

Kara kisses her and she finally stops thinking. Lena doesn’t know why Kara’s doing this. Maybe to try and pretend that she loves her the way she needs so that she won’t jump again. Maybe...

“It was never him.”

“...”

“It was always you. It will always be you. I never knew you felt the same way. I never could think that Lena Luthor would love someone as simple minded as me, Kara Danvers. But I know you do now. I’m your reason to live. Please want to live. If not for you, for me. I need you. If you die, I swear I will drown myself in Kryptonite, somehow.”

Lena was speechless but she was still crying.

“You’re my family. Even if before I didn’t know you weren’t like a sister. You’ve been so much more all along. So let me never let you go. I promise I’ll never.... I’ll never let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was sad guys but sometimes im sad


	10. Blue Supergirl Tees and Red Pajama Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickling might just turn into something else... I mean doesn't it always?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to disappoint you at the end but i am not writing smut i am not good at it so whateva its a short

Lena and Kara sat in Lena’s apartment in front of the sofa. They were wearing matching red pajama pants with tiny Zor-El house crests on them and blue supergirl shirts as a joke. It was their girls’ night anyways. So, they had ordered a shit ton of pizza and rented more movies than they could watch in one go and just enjoyed each other's company for the night.

“I’ll never understand how you can eat so many slices. You’re unearthly, Supergirl.” Lena tickles Kara lightly in retaliation when Kara takes the slice of pizza she had had in her hand.

“Exactly.” They laugh as she gives back the pizza. Then all of a sudden, Kara gets a serious look on her face. Lena knows where this is going. And she doesn't like it.

“Kara Danvers.” She warns. “No. Don’t. Don’t you dare. Stop right now. Stop where you are.”

“What’s wrong, Lena? Is someone a little... ticklish?”

“Kara.” She warned. “You know I’m very ticklish. Don’t act so innocent.”

“Well, you tickled me first.”

“That’s because you were trying to steal my food!”

“I’m hungry!”

“You already had two whole pizzas tonight and like 87 potstickers for lunch!”

“What can I say, a girl needs her energy.”

“Well you’re gonna lose some of that energy tickling me, so don’t waste your time.”

“Well, I think it’ll be worth it.”

“I’m warning you Zor-El. You won’t like the consequences.”

“Ooh, I’m so scared.”

“You should be.”

“You’re no threat to me, Luthor.”

“You’ll have to catch me in order to tickle me.” 

Lena had gotten up from where she had sat next to Kara. But she didn’t make it far because Kara, well, she was Supergirl. And somehow Lena was now lying on the couch with Kara straddling her. Kara had also managed to capture Lena’s arms and held them above her.

“Fine. Get on with it then, Supergirl. You’ve pinned me. Waste your energy like you said you would.”

“I change my mind, Luthor. I think I’d rather waste my energy on something else.” 

“Do tell.” Lena challenges.

“I can do you one better. I’ll show.”

Kara leans forward and presses her lips against Lena’s. It’s soft and gentle at first before it turns into hot and searing and soon pepperoni pizza would never taste as good. Because Kara had gotten a taste of something she would choose over food in any lifetime. 

“Well, it’s about time you were daring enough, Supergirl.”

“You could’ve been brave too.”

“I could’ve. But I find the chase to be much better.”

“Do you also find it better that you’re below me? Because usually at Catco you have all the power. You are my boss and all.”

“Who says I’m not going to continue being your boss when we resume what we were just doing?”

“Everything about where I am right now says who’s going to come out on top.”

“We’ll see.”

“No, you’ll see.”

“Alright. Take me to bed then, Miss Danvers.”

“I don’t need the bed. I think I’ll take you right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i loved their matching pajamas


	11. If Love Had A Set Definition, Would It Describe You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James breaks up with Lena. What a fucking mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this as a one-shot but then i remembered this little collection so here you all go

“Kara, I don’t think I know what love is.” Lena says it so suddenly and out of the blue that Kara almost startles a little. She looks at the raven-haired girl sitting next to her on her couch, silently staring off as if she hadn’t said a word at all. Kara places a hand on Lena’s lap to draw her back to reality and not whatever dreary place her mind has brought her.

“Of course you do, Lena. You’ve shown me love in everything you do. You’ve always made time for me. You’ve always had my back. You’ve always done so many little things for me. How could you not think that that’s love?” Kara’s eyebrows furrow as she sees Lena searching for an answer in her head. Usually, it doesn’t take this long for Lena to respond, but for some reason, this conversation seems to be weighing on her mind more than Kara had initially expected.

“No, I mean…” Lena still struggles with getting the words out, as if it physically pains her to say them.

“Lena, it’s okay.” Kara rubs soothingly at the place she had rested her hand on earlier, hoping to calm the girl who now looks troubled. “What did you mean?”

“I meant the type of love I have with James. Or had with James.” Lena’s shoulders are still tensed up and Kara notes this. Clearly, this is something that had been on her mind all day, eating away at her until she finally cracked for Kara.

“What happened?” Kara’s gentle voice cuts the silence. She wants to ease Lena of her pain. Kara hates seeing her like this.

“I think he broke up with me.” Lena pauses as if to gage Kara’s reaction. And at first, Kara’s face is twisted into confusion. Kara wonders why someone would ever want to break up with the most beauti- the Luthor. And then Kara really starts to wonder why and a frown settles on her face as she looks into Lena’s eyes. Lena looks down, fidgets with her hands, then looks back up at Kara. Lena bites her bottom lip with her teeth before continuing.

“I told him I loved him and he... he told me I didn’t know what love meant.”

“But...”

“Maybe he was right though, Kara. Luthors have never been good at it, so why did I think I could be the outlier?” Lena didn’t sound like she believed her own words, but she spoke them anyway. 

“Lena, you’ve always been the outlier. In a good way. And you deserve love. You deserve it all. And if James can’t see that, well then you’ve got me. That’s what friends are for.”

“No, Kara. That’s not what friends are for.”

“I don’t...” Kara removes her hand from where it had been the entirety of this conversation. She was perplexed at Lena’s almost harsh bluntness in her last sentence. When Lena realizes that Kara isn’t going to say anything else, she speaks, and Kara never thought she would hear what she hears from Lena.

“You always tell me that, y’know? After you say anything even remotely non-platonic you say it. And I’m afraid of what the implications of your words mean to you. I think you’re hiding behind them. I will always want to be your friend even if that’s all you can give. But deep down I think you know that we have the potential to be more.

Kara just gapes, unsure of what to say. It’s the confession she’s always wanted. But it also scares her tremendously. Kara doesn’t realize she’s taken too long until to respond until Lena’s getting up from her spot on the couch.

“I’m gonna go. All this talk about love has made me realize that I guess I was clueless about it after all.”

“No, Lena. Stop.” Kara’s iron grip on Lena’s forearm causes Lena to halt completely, but it doesn’t cause her to start speaking and Kara understands that she has to answer Lena now or risk losing her. All the fear in her heart, however, will not stop her from risking it all too.

“I love you. And yes, I am saying that in the way you want. I’m saying it in the way I’ve wanted to say it to you for years now. I’ve wanted to be with you for years. I’m sorry for hiding behind my words. I’m sorry for always telling you that stupid phrase of ours. I’m sorry for everything I’ve been keeping inside. Because Lena, I want you. I want you more than anyone else in the world. At first, there was Jack. But he died and I couldn’t come in then and tell you that no matter how much of a good man he was, I would be better for you. And now there was James. I couldn’t bring myself to ruin that because I was glad you finally opened yourself up to love again. Yes, it hurt that you still didn’t see me as a option, but I knew that you’d be in good hands. Or so I thought you were in good hands. I know these all sound like excuses. So let me stop making them now. Give me your heart Lena and ill give you mine.”

“Seems like I've already had yours.” Lena says smirking.

“Would you shut up and just tell me you love me too before I feel like a complete idiot?” Kara’s words carry a light joking tone and both of their faces now dawn smiles brighter than that of the sun they live under.

“I love you. And Kara, I’ve always seen you as an option. But it took me a long time to realize that you had feelings for me. To be fair, you didn’t know I saw you as an option until now.”

“You have little boxes. You shove everything way down. It may be successful for you, but for me, it made it ten times harder.”

“I’ll stop shoving things in tiny itty bitty boxes if you stop saying that’s what friends are for. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Lena and Kara look at each other for a second, both afraid to make the next move, but neither willing to divert their eyes from the person they love.

“What do we do now, Kara Danvers?”

“I don’t know. You love me. I love you. I’d say we’re okay to keep it this simple for now.”

“I can do simple.”

“You know what I can do?”

“What?”

“You. Only with permission that is.”

“Come here and find out then.”

“No seriously, can you just say I have your consent to ravish you?”

“Ah is that what you’re going to do?”

“Lena.”

“You have my consent, Kara.”

“And you have my heart.”

“Okay stop talking already.”

“Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i still hate james. i know im gonna love his sister tho. azie is just ahhhh


	12. If I Got Off This Carousel, Would I Find You Waiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is in love with Kara.
> 
> Kara is in love with Lena.
> 
> And Brainy knows what those two don't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another short i can release! here my dudes

What does love feel like?

This was the current question ringing in Lena’s head endlessly. What does love feel like? What does love feel like? What does love feel like?

It was non-stop, a carousel of her boxed away emotions. She knew what love felt like. And she knew what kind of love Brainy was talking about. After all, he was the one who posed the question in the first place. But Lena didn’t have the words to tell him.

Being in love with someone was in a way, indescribable. Or maybe it was that being in love with Kara Danvers was indescribable. 

Seeing Kara did things to her. Everything about Kara did things to her. Like when she would walk into a room, glasses askew until she adjusted them quickly with nimble fingers. Hair always kept together despite the windswept look that appeared at some points throughout the day. Clothes that made Lena drool because no one should look that good in a cardigan. Yet Kara did. Scratch that, she looked good in anything. She was a presence that demanded attention. And Lena was willing to give it to her. Lena was willing to give anything to her, for her. But it seemed Kara wasn’t where she was.

Kara wasn’t in love with Lena the way Lena was in love with her. Or at least, that’s what Lena believed. How could Kara ever love someone like her? She was weak and she was falling apart. Her brother had just betrayed her. Even Eve had become another tally regarding the number of people that she should never have faith in again. But it went beyond that. She has had years of built up trust issues, refusing to let a single being in. Kara had come close, many a time, but never close enough for Lena to let it all out. Perks of once having to hide everything in a psychopathic household she supposed. It was all becoming too much. 

“Lena?” 

Brainy’s concerned voice broke into Lena’s ongoing emotional crisis. And then Lena remembered how her thoughts had spiraled. To tell Brainy or not to tell him. Love wasn’t something to lie about, but it was also something Lena refused to bare to the world. How dare a Luthor have feelings, right? Nothing of the sorts could end up in the tabloids that she was so seemingly placed into all the time. The world needed to keep an eye on the Luthor. It’s like she wasn’t allowed to even breathe. So, what was the point of explaining her feelings to Brainy? However, that choice was taken away with Brainy’s next words. 

“There is a 90% chance that you, Lena Luthor, have been in love once in your lifetime.” Brainy pauses to make sure that Lena heard him before continuing. “There is also a 97% chance that this person you are or were in love with, is a one Kara Danvers.” Lena freezes momentarily, her chest seizing up as she feels something inside her begin to break like a damn.

“Who knew that even statistics could announce what I choose to hide?” Lena snarked, tears forming and falling from her eyes. Lena hadn’t noticed them before. But how could she notice anything, when all her mind screamed, was Kara? Another carousel. Lena wanted it to stop. 

“I may still be learning earth’s social cues, but I can tell you with certainty, that you don’t hide it very well.”

“Shut up, Brainy.” She laughed through her pain at Brainy’s blunt and toneless answer.

“Did I not read this situation correctly? I calculated that humor was the best way to keep you from shutting down.” Brainy looked uneasy. 

“That was your attempt at humor?” Lena raised an eyebrow before wiping away her tears. 

“Well, I have more humor for you. Alex always says that you two are as subtle as a brick being thrown through a window and then kind of... chuckles is the word.”

“What is that even supposed to mean, Brainy?”

“I’m unsure. I was compartmentalizing that day, little boxes you know. I heard her say something about eye fucking and tuned out. Does that phrase mean anything to you, Lena?”

“Oh, God.”

“I suspect you can tell me the definition of eye fucking if the redness of your face is anything to go by.” 

“Brainy, stop talking.”

“As you wish.”

Lena takes a second to collect herself. Was she really making her love for Kara that obvious? She had thought she hid it pretty well. But if even Brainy knows, then that most likely means everyone else on the planet knows too. Lena was panicking internally for a second, but then she realized that Brainy knows things. He knows the answer to the question that she’s been dying to hear.

“Brainy?”

“Yes, Lena?”

“Can you tell me the chances of Kara being in love with me too?”

“I can.” 

“So, why haven’t you?”

“Because I think Kara would rather tell you whether she does.” Brainy stops and winks badly. “Or does not.”

“Who taught you to wink?”

“Who taught you to do the little boxes?”

“Touche.” Lena half groans and laughs. “But, is she really in love with me?”

“Go find out. She is about 237 steps away from us right now.”

“Well, which direction?”

“No need for direction. I shall call her here.”

“Wait… don’t-”

“SUPERGIRL!” Brainy shrieks, his voice cracking. Lena goes to flick Brainy over the head, but a hand stops her.

“Tell me I was not called over here to stop Lena from doing this.” Kara giggles, but asks with a sort of serious tone. Lena supposes it’s from having to be the same persona in the suit all day.

“No, you were called because Lena has carousels in her head and they’re not working for her.”

“Carousels, huh?” Kara says smugly. “I don’t see any carousels in her head.”

“You can’t see them with x-ray vision Supergirl!” Brainy exclaims as if Kara is stupid. “I had you pegged for a level-3 intellect. I suppose I should lower my expectations.”

“Brainy, I was just joking. Something you still haven’t gotten down yet.” Lena snorts at that and Kara realizes she still has her hand over Lena’s. She doesn’t let go though, instead letting their hands fall in between them, fingers clasped together. 

“I do not like your earth jokes. They do not make a bit of sense to me. But as I was saying Lena has carousels because of you.”

“Lena?” Kara takes her gaze off of Brainy and looks to Lena.

“Brainy, go away please.”

“No one ever wants Brainy, they just want something from him…” Brainy has begun muttering as he walks away and both Kara and Lena smile as he departs. 

“So, what does my best friend wish to tell me about carousels?” Kara takes Lena’s other hand so that she can play with both of them, swinging their arms back and forth in silly motions.

“I’ve just had lots of thoughts about you, going around in my head, like carousels.”

“Thoughts of me.” Kara smiles and crinkles form at the corners of her eyes, something that Lena loves. “I rather like the idea of me being stuck in your head. Does things to my inflated ego that is only ever present around you.”

“Why only around me?”

“I don’t know. I can just be my goofy self with you. Which includes pretending like I am a huge narcissist who needs a self-esteem boost.”

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“Anyways, what were you saying about these thoughts?” Kara wiggles her eyebrows and Lena sticks her tongue out playfully.

“Right, my thoughts…”

“About me....”

“Being in love with you…”

“Oh. That’s it? Cool.” Kara still presses her hands against Lena’s nonchalantly in different motions. 

“What do you mean cool?” Lena laughs nervously. 

“I mean cool, I’m in love with you too. That’s it.”

“That’s it?!” Lena’s now full out laughing as Kara smiles that smile of hers.

“Yes, that’s it. I thought it was obvious how much I was in love with you by all the flirting and asking you out and wanting to be around you all the time.”

“You never asked me out!”

“I did! I would be like ‘Hey Lena, want to get Italian?’ or “Lee, let’s go for a drive and listen to music and just fall asleep under the moon and wake up under the sun.’”

“That’s not asking me out!”

“Yes, it was!”

“I always said yes though and you never said anything about them being dates.”

“Oh…. you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“You’re always a pain in the ass.”

“Take it back.”

“Never.” They’re both still beaming as Lena playfully tries to push against Kara’s hands, but Kara’s obviously much stronger. She pretends to struggle against the Luthor for a bit, even relaxing completely. But it’s just an excuse to get Lena against her chest. “You done now?”

“Nope.” While she has Kara distracted, Lena sweeps her foot out so they both come crashing down to the floor. “Are you done now?”

Kara never answers with words, choosing a kiss to put an end to their playfulness. Lena and Kara are both smiling into the kiss and they have to stop and take a break for a second. Lena sits up first and reaches for Kara to sit with her too, but the Kryptonian pulls her back to her and whispers into her ear.

“You know, you really are a real pain in the ass because hitting the ground after you decided to distract me made me feel a bit discomfort there after all.”

“Who says pain in the ass is a bad thing?” Lena whispers back sultrily. 

“Who says we need a bed to do what I’m about to do to you?” 

From that point on, there were no more carousels. But there were a lot of bruises to show for all the craziness that they caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god ive missed writing shorts... so fun


End file.
